1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of snowboarding, and more particularly, to a snowboard binding accessory that allows the snowboarder to (i) remove her boot from the strap binding without unstrapping the boot from the binding and (ii) rotate her foot on the snowboard without having to take the bindings and board into the shop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowboard bindings generally fall into two categories: strap and step-in. Both strap and step-in bindings are fixedly attached to the snowboard. With strap bindings, the boot is strapped into the binding; with step-in bindings, the snowboarder simply steps down and clicks into the binding. Step-in bindings are easier to get into and out of than strap bindings, but strap bindings generally provide greater control. In addition, step-in bindings require a somewhat stiffer boot than strap bindings. Thus, strap bindings are generally preferred, despite the inconveniences of using them.
Strap bindings are particularly inconvenient when boarding or disembarking from the chairlift, and existing strap bindings do not provide the snowboarder with the ability to adjust her stance on the board without taking the bindings and board into the shop to be readjusted. To board a chairlift, the snowboarder must unstrap her right foot from the snowboard binding and ride the chairlift with the right foot free and the left foot still attached to the snowboard (via the binding) at an angle that is roughly perpendicular to the snowboard. When the snowboarder disembarks from the chairlift, she must restrap her right foot into the binding. All of this time spent strapping and unstrapping is time that is not spent on the slopes.
A further problem with both strap and step-in bindings is that the snowboarder cannot adjust her stance on the snowboard without talking the bindings and board into the shop to be readjusted. Thus, while boarding, riding and disembarking from the chairlift, or while “skating” (i.e., moving forward with only one foot on the board), the snowboarder's left foot is at an angle that is roughly perpendicular to the snowboard, resulting in an uncomfortable and awkward position for the snowboarder. Moreover, the snowboarder has no ability to adjust her stance while on the slopes.
What is needed is a snowboard binding accessory that (i) eliminates the awkward stance while the snowboarder is boarding, riding and disembarking from the chairlift or “skating” and (ii) allows the snowboarder to change her stance while on the slopes. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide these advantages in a snowboard binding accessory that combines the convenience of a step-in binding with the security of a strap binding.